It is known that a person's physiology and wellbeing can be influenced by phototherapy. The light entering the eye of a person may impact the production of melatonin, which increases during darkness, and can be reduced by the influence of light. Phototherapy may be also used to treat conditions such as acne, skin cancer, psoriasis, seasonal affective disorder and to advance or delay circadian rhythms. Light can also be tailored to positively or negatively enhance the presence of certain colors by altering the wavelength of the emitted light. Individuals that suffer from color blindness may prefer to have the light tailored to their particular visual abilities.
A phototherapy device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0316623 by Ii, et al. The Ii et al. reference discloses a phototherapy device that can irradiate an affected part of a patient's body. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0167532 by Parker discloses a phototherapy treatment device for applying area lighting to a wound. U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,857 by Chung et al. discloses a phototherapy method. The Chung et al. reference discloses a method of providing phototherapy to a patient.
These devices utilize phototherapy but they do not tailor the light treatment to an individual, based upon the viewing characteristics and abilities of the individual. Therefore, a need exists to enable a luminaire to produce light that is tailored to an individual's specific vision abilities and treat light treatable conditions.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.